Hot One
by Becs
Summary: Another song fic till the party one. ^_^ This time Toby serenades Pietro over pizza, as Todd, Lance, and Freddy play back up singers. :p


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Toby. Song is from the Velvet Goldmine soundtrack.

A/N - Okay, late night, listening to music....it happens. I did change the second Maxwell to Maximoff though. Couldn't resist. Just to tide you guys over till I finish my party fic. It's getting there! Almost done! ^_^ 

"This is nice," Toby smiled, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah," Todd gave a close-lipped smile his cheeks bulging with pizza.

"Food is good," Freddy nodded.

"And pizza is extra good," Lance agreed.

"It's okay," Pietro sniffed.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get to have burgers," Todd answered.

"Well, it's just we have pizza all the time," Pietro answered.

"But we're having it as a family Petey," Freddy said, "doesn't that count as something?"

"I guess."

"Oh come on," Lance rolled his eyes, "you don't need to make it sound as if it's such a trail. We're all friends here."

"Except Toby wants _more_ than friendship when Pietro's concerned," Todd grinned.

"Will you guys keep rubbing it in!?!" Toby cried.

"He wants more than frieeeeendship," Todd sung, "he wants more than frieeeeendship."

"Well he's not getting it," Pietro said, poking a tongue out at Toby.

Toby grinned and began to sing:

Toby: _Well you're the grand one, have you noticed? When you walk in all the fairy boys get very nervous. Well my starship doesn't want me, and neither does this world, _(he leant forward and caught Pietro by the chin, smiling as he did so)_, I'm glad I caught you on my viewscreen sailor. _(Pietro frowned and smacked Toby's hand away angrily.) _Well you're the grand one, come and court me, _(at this Toby tossed his head cheekily)_, cause this wooing, is want I'm wanting. When my spacesuit comes to warm me, and hold me like a god, I am the captain of the gravity, Maxwell. Everywhere I see your faces._

Todd: Table top chorus!

Toby leapt onto the table, flinging his arms wide: _ Hot one, from a starship over Venus to the Sun. But it's a crime! You're mistaken! Momentary seizure, of love..................._

Toby, Lance, Todd and Freddy: _Oh love_

Pietro began to go red, his pale cheeks tingeing pink ever so slightly. At the sight of this Toby laughed in delight.

Toby: _Well you're the grand one, but darling, I'm a mess. I've got human minds that we can form, _(he gestured to the rest of the Brotherhood)_, but the boys are not impressed. When my spacesuit comes to warm me, _(Toby slid across the table, falling neatly into Pietro's lap and throwing his arms around the speedster's neck)_, just hold me like a god, I'll be the captain of the gravity, Maximoff. I see your faces in the strangest places. Hot one, from a starship over Venus to the Sun. But it's a crime! You're mistaken! Momentary seizure, of love......................._

Toby, Lance Todd and Freddy:_Oh love. _

Toby:_Hot one, from a starship over Venus to the Sun, _(Pietro shoved Toby of his lap, giving an angry little pout as he did so. Toby made a puppy dog face)_, But it's a drag! You're so mean! Destroying my belief in, in love..................................oh....love._

"That wasn't funny!" Pietro objected as the Brotherhood began to laugh. "And you guys shouldn't be encouraging him like that! Singing along with him!"

"Oh come on Pietro! It was worth it to see the look on your face!" Lance managed as he bent double with mirth.

"No! It wasn't!" Pietro snapped, lobbing the pizza in his hand at Lance. The pizza slice hit Lance with a smack.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Todd yelled, snatching up his own slice and throwing at Toby. Toby ducked. Todd's pizza hit the far kitchen wall with a mild _thwack_. Toby laughed maniacally and tossed his own slice back.

20 minutes later, if someone was to have sneaked a peek inside the Brotherhood house, they would have seen the Brotherhood, covered in pizza toppings, exhausted, sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor in a round circle, back to back. 

Ain't friends grand?


End file.
